Mato koukussa
by The House by the Cemetery
Summary: Ylä-Solan alaisesta järvestä liikkuu hiisikaupungissa huhu, että jokin siellä tappaa ja syö myös kalaa suurempia olentoja. Tämä ei estä kuningasta silloin tällöin lähettämästä sinne kalastajia.


Kirottu luola, kirottu järvi. Kirotut vaaleat kalat jättimäisine silmineen kirotussa vedessä.

_"Luzumgof menee ja kalastaa, tai sitten menee joku muu Luzumgofin killuttimet syötteinään."_

Ja Luzumgofhan meni kiltisti onki ja matoja mukanaan kun kerran käsky kävi, kiroten varmuuden vuoksi vielä Ylä-Solan uuden kuninkaankin. Mokoma törppö ei ollut edellisten veroinen missään muussa kuin kalan syönnissä, ja tätä ainokaista vahvuuttaan harjoittaakseen hän lähettikin hiisiä kalastamaan kuin muita puutteitaan paikatakseen. Eikä siinä mitään, kyllä hän naurettavampaakin tekemistä pystyi keksimään kuin vuorenalaisen järven rannalla kököttämistä; ongelma oli siinä, ettei järvessä elänyt pelkkiä kaloja.

Siis ongelma niille, jotka lähetettiin kalastamaan ja pieni harminaihe kuninkaalle.

_"Ofgolk taisi jäädä sille tielleen, Teidän Korkeutenne."_

_"Siltä vaikuttaa. No, tänään emme sitten syö kalaa. Joko metsästäjät ovat palanneet?"_

Nykyisen kuninkaan puolustukseksi saattoi toki sanoa, että näinä päivinä metsästäjiä oli paljon vähemmän ulos lähetettäväksi, eikä pelkästään Ylä-Solan kimpussa herhilöivien beorninkien ansiosta; kutsu oli tullut Mordorista, Sauronin kutsu, vai miksikä hän nyt tahtoikaan alaistensa häntä nimittävän. Se tiesi lähitulevaisuudessa avointa sotaa, ja kaikkien tähtäämään kykenevien oli valmistauduttava saalistamaan muutakin kuin aivotonta riistaa, oli kuningas siitä mitä mieltä hyvänsä.

_Ehkä minäkin voisin..._

Luzumgof kuuli takaansa rapinaa ja astui säikähdykseltään harhaan niin, että oli vähällä vieriä järviluolaan hiipimisen sijasta. Luzumgof, Kolmannen ajan suurin metsästäjä. Soihtuaan hän ei sentään ollut onnistunut nakkaamaan veteen kompuroidessaan.

_"Eikö Luzumgofin näkö pelaa pimeässä, kun pitää kalastaa aina vapa yhdessä ja soihtu toisessa kädessä?"_

_"Tiedä mitä keppiä se siellä koko aamun puristelee, kun tulee aina takaisin niin huonon saaliin kanssa. Noh, menes nyt siitä että tässä saa vielä syödäkseenkin."_

Ärtymyksestä irvistäen Luzumgof asetteli soihdun kivenkoloon ja ryhtyi pujottamaan matoa koukkuun. Melkein kävi mokomaa kiemurtelijaa sääliksi; maan onkaloihin suljettuja olivat sekä hiisi että mato, ja henki oli molemmilla herkässä jos ulos uskaltautuivat. Mutta madolla ei ollut soihtua, jolla oli kätevä sokaista vihollinen, ja niin Luzumgof hänelle harvinaisen ylemmyydentunnon kourissa rusautti voimalla koukun madon läpi kuin suurikin soturi kalpansa vihollisesta ja kävi ongelle.

_"Ehkä se on iso kala? Voiko kala napata ruokansa maalta?"_

_"Jos se on samanlainen kuin se otus, mikä niillä on Moriassa portinvartijana. Eikös sillä ole ne pitkät kädet tai jotain?"_

Koho keikkui iloisesti mustan veden pinnalla välittämättä tuon taivaallista järvessä mahdollisesti asustavasta hirviöstä saati sitten sitä pelkäävästä hiidestä. Ja kas, oli sillä syytäkin olla iloinen; kala söi käsittämättömän onnen kautta lähes välittömästi, eikä edes ollut pienimmästä päästä. Vedessä ei ainakaan tällä puolen järveä siis liikkunut mitään uhkaavaa.

Vaan entä sen pinnalla?

_"Jos se ei olekaan kala, vaan sillä on jalat ja keuhkot? Sittenhän se voi helposti ryömiä rannalle ja vaikka kiven takana vaania kun joku..."_

_"Annas olla kun minä kerron, Ruzûkh siis kuuli Lufirtalilta, että Negzhal kerran meni sinne ties mitä tekemään, ja vedenrajasta kuului kummallisia kulausääniä!"_

_"Onhan siellä vettä, seisovakin vesi pitää joskus ääntä."_

_"Mutta samaan aikaan kuulemma kuului myös kivien rapinaa, eikä vesi siellä takuulla liikuta kiviä."_

_"..._skai_, ihan käy kylmänväreitä selkäpiitä myöten. Kaikkea sitä saa örkki kestää."_

_"Mutta onneksi ei meidän tarvitse mennä sinne."_

_"Niinpä!"_

Luzumgof tajusi ympärilleen vilkuilun olevan aika lailla turhaa puuhaa näkymättömän vihollisen valtakunnassa, mutta vilkuili silti. Eikä hän kävelyään vaikeuttaakseen ollut asettautunut paikkaan, jossa oli paljon pieniä liukkaita kiviä; mikäli joku lähestyisi häntä maitse, siitä lähtisi varmasti ääntä ja silloin hän ottaisi soihtunsa ja...

Koho livahti taas pinnan alle. Mikä tuuri! Tälläkin kalalla oli sen verran kokoa, että kuningaskin tulisi siitä kylläiseksi. Luzumgof olisi moisen siunauksen osakseen saaneena saattanut jopa unohtaa jännityksensä, ellei hän hiidenluonteensa vuoksi olisi tullut siitä epäluuloiseksi. Olivatko kalat käyneet erityisen nälkäisiksi sitten viime kerran? Ja jos olivat, tarkoittiko se sitä, että niiltä alkoi loppua se mitä ne nyt sitten järvestä käyttivätkään ravinnokseen?

Sitten hän irvisti jälleen. Ehkä kaloilta ei ollutkaan ruoka loppumassa, mutta ne olivat alkaneet syystä tai toisesta muuttua ja nyt osa söi niitä, jotka söivät... levää tai mitä lie...

_"Ruotoja siellä kyllä oli, kun viimeksi kävin. Rannassa näin. Vesi kai tuo raadot joskus kiville asti."_

Tai sitten ne olivat aina syöneet toisiaan. Siinähän ei ollut mitään tavatonta, mutta se kyllä pakotti miettimään taas sitä mahdollisuutta, että hiidentappaja eli vedessä ja oli itsekin jonkinlainen suuri kala. Luzumgof oli joskus kuullut ulkomaailman kaloista, jotka pystyivät hyppäämään jonkin matkaa vedestä ja kiskaisemaan saaliinsa pinnan alle. Nyt kun asia oli hänellä taas mielessä päällimmäisenä, se ei suostunut sieltä lähtemään. Noin mustassa ja syvässä järvessä oli kyllä tilaa yhdelle hirviölle, olihan? Yksi suuri kala, joka hukutti tyynen ja kylmän veden äärelle eksyneitä hiisiä ja nikersi lihat heidän luistaan.

Taas kerran koho katosi pinnan alle, ja tällä kertaa Luzumgof melkein parkaisi ääneen. Sydän kylkiluita mukiloiden hän tuijotti nykivää siimaa ennen kuin lopulta suostui uskomaan, ettei ainakaan tämä kala ollut kyllin suuri vetämään häntä järveen. Hän sen sijaan veti sen pinnalle kauhun edelleen kutitellen kurkussa. Taas suuri. Luzumgof pujotti sen vapisten naruun muiden seuraksi. Harvinainen kalaonni alkoi vaikuttaa pahaenteiseltä, joltakin mistä hän joutuisi vielä maksamaan kalliin hinnan. Mutta eihän kalojen saamisesta ollut mitään iloa, jos hänen olisi maksettava niistä ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi syödä ne, eihän?

Ehkä järviluolan hiidentappaja ei ajatellut asiaa niin. Ehkä sen logiikan mukaan oli hiidelle tarpeeksi suuri kunnia napata pulleat kalat vaikkei niistä saisikaan nauttia, ja maksun se perisi syömällä sekä hiiden että kalat.

Luzumgof ponnahti jaloilleen ja haparoi soihtuaan silmät yhä nauliutuneina järveen. Yksi kivistä vierähti kiskaisun voimasta paikoiltaan ja hän horjahti. Veden solahtaessa kiven jättämään aukkoon kuului pieni ääni, kuin kulaus, eivätkä Luzumgofin pelon sumentamat aivot pystyneet sivuuttamaan sitä luonnon tuottamana äänenä.

"Ei enää", hän kuiskasi kumartuessaan kivien ylle. Ei hiidentappaja mitenkään voinut niiden alla olla, mutta hänen oli pakko katsoa, pakko varmistua, ja hän kaivoi paniikissa kivikkoa soihdullaan...

Jos Luzumgof jonkin luun tunnisti, niin toisen hiiden. Reidestä otettu, puhtaaksi kaluttu, kivien alle haudattu. Sen oli murtanut keskeltä siististi poikki jokin, jolla oli työkaluinaan kädet, joka tiesi sen piilottamasta ytimestä ja miten siihen pääsi käsiksi. Järjetön pakokauhu ryösti äänen Luzumgofin kurkusta, muttei nurkkaan ajetun rotan puolustustahtoa, joka hänelläkin sentään oli. Silmät villisti pyörien vedestä kiviin ja taas veteen hän huitoi soihdullaan kaikkiin suuntiin, joista oli vähänkään kuulevinaan ääniä. Hänen omat lipsuvat jalkansa saivat kivet kolisemaan toisiaan vasten ja soihdun himmeä valo heitti varjoja rannan kaikkiin piilopaikkoihin.

"Ei enää", hän toisti, ja hänen äänensä oli pelkkä nyyhkäys hämärässä. Hänen keuhkonsa tuntuivat käyneen liian pieniksi niistä pakenevalle ilmalle, hänen suunsa liian pieneksi sen takana paisuvalle huudolle.

Luzumgof pysyi järven rannalla niin vielä kauan ennen kuin hänen aistinsa suostuivat uskomaan, ettei luolan asukas ollut aikeissa hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Ehkä se sulatteli parempaa ateriaa jossakin piilossa. Luzumgof poimi kalat maasta tärisevin käsin ja poistui luolasta niin nopeasti kuin järkytyksestä heikenneenä kykeni, edelleen heiluttaen soihtuaan puolelta toiselle kuin talismaania. Kaikki hyvästä saaliista saatu ilo oli palanut pois, ja typerä haave jyskytti takaraivossa nyt todellisena ja pakottavana; hänenkin olisi vastattava Mordorin kutsuun, hänkin oppisi ampumaan jousella ja käyttämään miekkaa ja taistelemaan vihollista vastaan, jonka saattoi nähdä ja haistaa.

Ja hänen lähdettyään järviluola oli taas tyyni ja vaiti, sillä myös sen asukas oli vastannut Mordorin kutsuun, sen oli ajanut ulos sietämätön pelko ja ajatus elämästä ilman aarrettaan. Mutta sitä eivät Ylä-Solan hiidet voineet tietää, eivätkä lähettäneet kalastajia niin usein kuin olisivat halunneet, ja niin järven kalat söivät ja lisääntyivät ja kasvoivat suuremmiksi ja suuremmiksi kylmän ja mustan veden syvyyksissä.


End file.
